If You're So Happy, Why Do You Look So Sad?
by luvscience
Summary: Stacie finds Beca lost in thought. She doesn't know if she actually helped or made it worse.


A/N: I had started this two weeks ago and then stopped after a paragraph because my partially formed idea really had no place to go. Then I heard 'If It Makes You Happy' by Sheryl Crow and I had found my hook (and also the title for the fic). So here you go, a little Steca heading into the weekend. (Leaving it open because these two might just have to have some fun in Copenhagen, I mean really, it's Copenhagen).

No beta, all mistakes are mine (thank you very much).

Summary: Stacie finds Beca lost in thought. She doesn't know if she actually helped or made it worse.

Rating: T (for now)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2 (should I add Pitch Perfect 3 yet?). I also don't own 'If It Makes You Happy'. I mean no offense in using them and their universes and I get nothing from this other than some sanity by writing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacie groaned to herself, she felt even dirtier than she did when she went into the public bathroom at the retreat. Aubrey could have gotten them their own bathroom or at least fully sanitized the one they had to use before they arrived. Luckily the bathroom wasn't too far from their tent so the walk wasn't bad. She poked her head into the tent looking around. Chloe pushed past her into the tent, grabbed her pillow and then moved to get back by her. Stacie smirked at the redhead, "Where are you off to Beale?"

Chloe gave her a patented Beale smile, "Just heading back to spend some more time with Aubrey. I've really missed her."

Stacie chuckles, "I bet. Hey, have you seen Beca?"

Chloe shrugged before slipping by the brunette, "I think I saw her heading down towards the lake."

Stacie turned back from the entrance to the tent, "Thanks." Then she added with a smirk, "Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Chloe threw a wink over her shoulder, "Good thing that doesn't leave much Conrad."

Stacie couldn't help but laugh as she started walking away from the redhead and towards the lake. The moon was out and was waxing gibbous, making the night seem especially bright to the brunette. She rounded the bend in the trail and was transfixed by the sight in front of her; Beca sat near the edge of the small pier silhouetted by the moon hanging midway between the horizon and its apex, sending its light to be reflected off the placid waters of the lake. Stacie just sat and looked at the beautiful scene in front of her, wishing she was an artist and could capture the view on a canvas. She shook herself out of her reverie and continued her walk down to the pier, sitting down gracefully next to her friend.

The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes before Stacie finally spoke, "Hey Becs, are you alright?"

Beca didn't look at her, continuing to stare out over the water, "Mmmhmmm, I'm fine Stace."

Stacie scooted closer to her friend until they were sitting side by side, shoulders touching, "It looks like we've found our sound again."

Beca gave a soft smile, "It does look like it, doesn't it. Now I just have to figure out what to do with it."

Stacie nudged the smaller girls shoulder with hers, "You'll figure it out, I've got faith in you."

Stacie saw the small smile ghost across Beca's lips, pleased that she could make her friend smile. The smile quickly disappeared though, "Stace, what if I don't really have a voice? What if all I can actually do is make mashups?"

Stacie turned towards Beca, "Oh sweetie, you have a voice. So all of our songs are mashups, technically, but who does all of the arrangements and breaks down the music and puts it into parts for us to sing? You do. You have a great voice and you just have to show it to your boss."

Beca's smile was bigger this time, "Thanks Stace, sometimes I forget that I do more than just put together mashups for us."

Stacie shrugged, "That's what friends are for. So how are things with Jessie?"

Beca turned back to look out over the lake, "Things are good."

Stacie voice was so soft it was almost a whisper, "Are you happy?"

Beca continued to look out over the water, "Mmmhmmm."

Stacie nudged Beca's shoulder again, "If you're so happy, why do you look so sad?"

Beca sighed, "I should be happy. Jessie's a great guy, I know that, but I just don't feel _it_ when I'm with him. I do love him, but more like a brother. Do you know what I mean?"

Beca had turned to look at Stacie as she asked the question. Stacie looked at Beca, her look almost one of anguish as she asked and Stacie didn't think, she just acted. Stacie's hand slid up to the back of Beca's neck as she leaned in, brushing her lips lightly over Beca's before bringing them back for a deeper kiss. She felt Beca's hand slide up to mirror hers as the smaller girl returned the kiss.

Stacie pulled back breaking the kiss, biting her lower lip as she brought herself under control. She leaned back, giving herself a little space, "I'm sorry Beca, I shouldn't have done that." Beca looked hurt at her statement so she hurried to explain, "I'm not a homewrecker, I shouldn't have kissed you while you were dating someone else. I don't want to be the cause of someone cheating."

Beca reached up and brushed the backs of her fingers along Stacie's cheek, "You're right, Jessie doesn't deserve to be cheated on." She let out a little huff, "Do you think I should tell him about the kiss?"

Stacie shrugged, "That's up to you, just make sure I'm not around if you do tell him."

Beca chuckled, "Sure thing."

Stacie leaned forward and gave Beca's knee a pat just before she stood up, "I'm going to head back and try and get some sleep. Hopefully I won't be on that damn rock all night again."

Beca didn't turn back from looking out over the lake, "Ok Stace, night."

Stacie smiled down at her, "Night Becs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next month was a blur. Between normal school work, finals, applying for jobs, going to interviews and graduation the Bellas had to develop their new set list, choreograph it and then practice it until it was perfect. All before the Worlds. Let's just say stressful didn't begin to cover it.

There were a few awkward moments between Stacie and Beca right after the retreat; usually when one of them would touch the other during rehearsals. Then everything got so hectic that they didn't have time for awkwardness.

Stacie wished she could forget about the kiss, forget about her crush on Beca, but she couldn't. She watched her every day at practice or at the Bella house. She smiled and hugged her when she came back with Emily after giving their demo to her boss. She pushed her feelings down because she would rather have Beca as just a friend than lose her completely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Bellas were sitting in the hotel coffee shop when Stacie saw Jessie and Benji walk by. She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that her heart broke just a little bit when she saw the two Trebles. She had been holding out hope that the kiss meant something to Beca too, but Jessie wouldn't be in Copenhagen if it had. She excused herself from the group saying that she wasn't feeling well. Beca gave her a concerned look but Stacie just ignored it and headed quickly to the elevators. Stacie was almost running by the time she got to her door, fumbling with the key and then crashing back against the door as it finally closed behind her, bitter tears streaming down her cheeks, 'Why did she have to fall for someone that was already in love with someone else?'

She had just calmed herself down when there was a quiet knock at the door. Beca's voice carried through the wood, "Stace, you ok?"

Stacie thought of how ironic this was before answering through the door, "Yah, I'm fine. I think it's just a little jet lag or something. I'm starting to feel a little better after lying down."

Stacie heard the sound of fabric sliding against the door and then Beca's voice sounded again, this time right behind her, "If you're ok, then why does it sound like you are right by the door?"

Stacie gave a choked chuckle as her tears started again, "Can't get anything by you, can I?"

Stacie could almost hear the smirk in Beca's voice as she replied, "Nope." (yes, she popped the 'p')

Stacie gave a sigh as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Really I'm ok, or at least I will be."

Beca tipped her head back, letting it thump lightly against the door, "You know you can talk to me about anything, right."

Stacie heard something moving under the door and smiled when she saw Beca's fingers peeking out. Stacie moved her hand over to rub her fingers over the digits wiggling from under her door and that would have to be enough for now. Stacie gave another sigh, "I know Becs and I will talk to you about this. How about we wait until after World's though?"

Beca nodded even though her friend couldn't see it, "Fine, but we're talking right after Worlds."

Stacie smiled, "Alright."

Beca rested her head back against the door again, "Do you mind if I just sit here for a bit?"

Stacie tipped her head back, her fingertips moving lightly over Beca's, "Nope, you can sit there as long as you want."

The two girls sat like that, back to back against the closed door fingertips just touching, until Beca's phone went off. Beca gave an exasperated sigh, "I've got to go, Chloe's freaking out."

Stacie already felt reality settling back in at the loss of her contact with Beca's fingers, "Alright, go take care of Red."

She heard Beca get up and then stop, "Right after Worlds Conrad, remember." Then Stacie heard footsteps retreating down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacie stepped off the stage with a huge smile on her face. They had done it, the Bellas had won the World Championship of A Capella and the Bellas were reinstated. She looked over the other girls as they followed her off stage, so happy and proud of them. Then her eyes caught Beca's and her smile got even bigger when the smaller brunette smiled at her. Beca nodded with her head to a quiet area to the side and Stacie nodded back. She followed Beca into the 'room' made by hung canvas and gave her a hug, "We did it Becs. _You_ did it."

Beca laughed, "You had it right the first time, _we_ did it."

Stace couldn't stop smiling, "Yes we did."

Beca's face took a more serious look, "Ok Stacie, it's after Worlds, now spill."

Stacie sighed and looked down at the floor, wondering how she was going to handle this. She looked up and into deep blue eyes. She started to say something when Beca interrupted, "Wait, before you say anything…"

As she trailed off, Beca slipped her hand around the back of Stacie's neck and pulled the taller girl down into a kiss. Beca's lips were needy, moving over Stacie's greedily, tugging on her bottom lip before her tongue flicked lightly across it, soothing it. Stacie whimpered into the kiss before her hands slipped around Beca's waist and pulled her closer, their bodies pressing together. Stacie's tongue flicked out along Beca's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Beca willingly gave. When air became an issue, both girls pulled back panting before Beca leaned close, resting her forehead against Stacie's chin.

Beca finally broke the silence that had settled between the two, "Sorry, I just had to see if it was as good the second time or if it was just a fluke."

Stacie tilted her head slightly so her cheek was resting against Beca's head, "What about Jessie?"

Beca leaned forward, pressing a light kiss against Stacie's throat before responding, "We broke up."

Stacie pushed Beca back with her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders, "When?"

Beca shrugged, "About three weeks ago."

Stacie suddenly pulled Beca into another kiss. Stacie's hands moved up, her fingers tangling themselves in Beca's hair. Stacie groaned into Beca's mouth when she felt hands sliding over her ass. When the kiss finally ended, Stacie leaned her cheek against Beca's head again, "Mmmm, I just wanted to do that and not feel guilty afterwards."

They stood like that for a few moments until Stacie sighed, "The other day I saw Jessie and Benji through the window and I thought he was here for you. I just couldn't handle it. I had gotten my hopes up a little after that kiss, because WOW, and then there he was."

Beca chuckled, "Well he definitely wasn't happy about the breakup. I don't think he would have come except the tickets were nonrefundable and he didn't want Benji coming alone, especially since him and Emily weren't really a thing yet."

Stacie smirked, "Yet?"

Beca gave a soft smile, "I saw the two of them kissing before we went on, so I think I'm pretty safe in saying they are a thing now."

After a few moments of silence Stacie asked, "Why did you break up with him?"

Beca stepped back and took Stacie's hand, entwining their fingers before leading her over to a couple of chairs. After they both sat, Beca gave Stacie a shy smile, "Well you know how I told you it felt more like he was my brother?" Stacie nodded and then Beca continued, "Well kissing him was kind of the same way, it was like kissing my brother. It just never felt right. Then you kissed me and all of a sudden all of those romantic comedies you Bellas forced me to watch over the years made sense. I didn't see fireworks or anything like that, it just felt right. I'd never had a kiss that made me feel like that and it wasn't fair to Jessie or myself to stay together if I didn't feel that way about him."

Stacie smiled, "And the second kiss? Was it a fluke?"

Beca reached up and pulled Stacie to her again, just brushing her lips over the taller girl's before responding, "Definitely not a fluke."


End file.
